Scrappy doo
Scrappy "Dappy" Cornelius Doo is a tritagonist in the Scooby-Doo original franchise. He is a fictional Great Dane puppy created by Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1979 as the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy has appeared in a number of the various incarnations of the Scooby-Doo cartoon series. In his original 1979 series, he was voiced by Lennie Weinrib. Afterwards he was voiced by Don Messick, who also voiced Scooby back then. In the 2002 film, he was voiced by Scott Innes who also played Scooby in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and both Scooby and his owner Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Personality Unlike his uncle Scrappy is not a coward, he is brave and doesn't run away from danger he likes a to prove his strength. He likes solving mysteries and chasing ghosts so he can "Splat 'em". Scrappy idolizes his uncle Scooby and believes his uncle is just like him brave and fearless. When Scooby is hiding or running from danger Scrappy takes him to it so his uncle won't miss the action. Scooby-Doo cares for his nephew and tries to him keep out of danger but Scrappy believes he can handle the monsters and that is uncle doesn't need to worry about him. No matter what Scooby and Shaggy do to keep the puppy safe Scrappy ruins their escape plans and is determined to catch the monster. He is brave, fearless, headstrong, determined, independent, enjoys action and believes he can stop any ghost or bad guy even when he is no match for them Scrappy still things he can win. His determination, bravery and fearlessness have gotten him in to trouble at times catching the wrong person or the monster grabbing Scrappy. He rushes to any shadow, noise or person in the dark mistaking them for the bad guy trying to prove how brave and fearless. He will face danger to prove that he can take care of himself. Even though he will accidentally capture the wrong person sometimes he doesn't let his mistakes stop him from trying again. Scrappy doesn't know that his uncle is a coward he believes that Scooby is the greatest uncle in the world and that he can do anything. Scrappy has no idea that his uncle Scooby and his owner Shaggy are not the bravest and not the smartest members of the Mystery Inc. crew. Scrappy occasionally catches the wrong person and may not know the truth about his uncle but he is smart enough to step up traps on his own and figure out clues that Scooby and Shaggy don't understand. Character biography Scrappy as he appears in the cartoon Scrappy has a contradicted origin. Originally as shown in the introduction of the series episodes, Scrappy only met his Uncle Scooby after becoming a young pup. But in the December 1980 episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ("Scrappy's Birthday") depicts Scrappy-Doo's birth at which both Scooby and Shaggy attend. Born at St. Bernard's Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo on December 20, 1979. Scrappy idolizes his uncle Scooby and would often assist Scooby and his friends in solving mysteries (Scrappy saves Scooby several times from monsters when they were looking for the rest of the gang shown). With a highly energetic and brave personality, despite his small size, Scrappy was the exact opposite of his uncle; Scrappy would usually insist on trying to directly fight the various monsters Scooby and his associates encountered and generally have to be dragged away by Scooby. Related to this, one of Scrappy's catchphrase was, "Lemme at 'em! I'll splat 'em!" Another of Scrappy-Doo's catchphrases is, "Ta dadada ta daaa! (imitating a bugle playing "Charge!") Puppy power!", he is also quite strong, capable of smashing down solid rock walls. The character was developed by writer Mark Evanier, who has acknowledged basing his personality largely on that of the Looney Tunes character Hanery Hawk. In Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Scrappy is more toned down, as he is less feisty and a little more cowardly, but still much braver than Scooby and Shaggy. In all three movies he sometimes serves as the brains of the trio, figuring out the clues and where to go next. Also, the idea of Scrappy actually may not have been all that new to the series, as he "...bore a resemblance to Spears’ and Ruby’s initial idea for a feisty little dog", which was one of the early ideas for the Scooby Doo character himself along with the "big cowardly dog" ultimately chosen. Criticism Scrappy-Doo was added to the cast of Scooby-Doo to save the show's ratings, which by 1979 had begun to sink to the point of cancellation threats from ABC. After his addition to the show proved to be a ratings success, Hanna-Barbera restructured the show around Scrappy in 1980. The original format of four teenagers and their dog(s) solving supernatural mysteries for a half-hour was eschewed for simpler, more comedic adventures which involved real supernatural villains (the villains in previous Scooby episodes were almost always regular humans in disguise). Scrappy remained an integral part of the Scooby-Doo franchise, on both TV and in Scooby-related licensed products and merchandising, through the end of the 1980s. He was also briefly the star of his own seven-minute shorts — the Scrappy and Yabba Doo segments of The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour. Teamed with his uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty, he helped maintain law and order in a small town in the American west. In later years, the presence of Scrappy-Doo has been criticized as having had a negative effect on the various Scooby-Doo series of the 1980s. However, the gradual decline of Scooby-Doo has been credited to other factors as well, such as changes in format. Scrappy-Doo has become the symbol of an irritatingly overexuberant or cute character added to a series in an attempt to maintain ratings, a phenomenon also known as Cousin Oliver Syndrom. Due to the general perception of the character by audiences, Scrappy disappeared after 1989. In 2002, Scrappy returned to the franchise for the first time in 13 years in The first live-action Scooby-Doo film Scooby-Doo: The Movie, however he was the main antagonist of the movie. Gallery *See Scrappy doo/Gallery. Category:Dogs Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters with brown hair